dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir
Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir is a main character in the Dungeons and PEERS Campaigns. She's known for her spontaneity, self-centeredness, and occasional bursts of racism. Ilytherra is power-hungry and will stop at no cost to get what she wants. When bored, Ilytherra takes charge as a leader though can easily be strung along when plans intrigue her. Often through lying through her teeth, Ilytherra tries to finish quests as fast as possible at the lowest cost. She views herself as a utilitarian. She serves the god Shevarash and does her best to impress him, even if it means selling her soul to the dark powers. Ilytherra hates the drow for everything they are and will stop at no cost to destroy them, even if it means using her friends and family. History Ilytherra was born on the twelfth of Viresse, the fourth month of the Elven calendar in a quiet little Sun Elf enclave called Selee located on a cliff in the Sea of Fallen Stars. She was the 5th child of Intevar and Cellica Silverbow, two noble High Elves considered to be Aristocrats in Elven society. From a young age, Ilytherra's parents convinced her the Sun Elves were the best and she saw this ideology being lived out by almost everyone in the enclave. Although there were other races living there, it was clear that they were being discriminated against. If they weren't slaves, they were other elves who were seen as second class citizens. Ilytherra never truly stopped to reflect on the morality of this. She simply assumed that that was how things were, and that was the way they should be. She would often watch slaves get beaten when they misbehaved and she grew fascinated by their pain. Never having experienced pain before, Ilytherra became fascinated by the inner workings of the body and wondered what exactly it was that kept a person alive. She developed a passion for organs when she watched one of her household slaves get killed for his incompetency and had his heart fed to the wild. She would then begin her quest for the preservation of these organs. It was around this time where her parents would start speaking ill of the drow. It wasn't anything new to her, everyone in Selee knew that the drow were loathed. However, there were rumors of sightings of these wicked creatures lurking close to Selee. Ilytherra was intrigued, however, being part of her sheltered family meant that she was not allowed to do anything. This bored her, as she wanted to do other things in her life. Her older brother, Castien Silverbow, was a known gambler and Ilytherra insisted that he teach her. He ended up teaching her several games that involved playing cards. She ended up being better than him at gambling, and when they were certain their parents nor servants were looking, they would sneak out and gamble at The Weary Wench with other high elves from Selee. Castien would soon stop joining her as her parents pressured him into finding something to make use of his time. Ilytherra would start going out alone and making friends with odd people. The talk of the drow sightings were getting more and more common and this intrigued her. One night, she felt a voice calling to her from the shadows and she decided to speak to it. This voice was then revealed to be from Shevarash himself, and Ilytherra finally felt as though she had something to do with her life. She became obsessed with finding the drow. Her gambling habits extended from dealing with other high elves as she was certain they were all just filled with superstition and no real information. She would then start dealing with dwarves, goblins, and other races. She found out that there was a group of adventurers who were on a quest to find underdark entrances in order to capture and kill the drow. Ilytherra learned to hide herself from her parents and she saught these group of people. She was then lead to a group composed of mixed races who called themselves the "Defenders". Ilytherra would join them when she could on the search for these entrances. However, it wasn't till she stumbled upon a Sun Elf named Tarron Eillar where she discovered that there was an Underdark entrance right there in dear old Selee and he was using it to smuggle slaves into Selee. Unknown to him, some of the drow used this as a way to get out of the underdark. Ilytherra managed to convince him to give her the location, and she and the Defenders were set to finding the drow. Killing her first drow was a surreal experience for Ilytherra that almost cost her her life. The Defenders brought her to a temple of Shevarash somewhere beyond Selee, and Ilytherra was healed and cleansed for the first time. She decided to take a retreat there, and she left as one of his clerics. Cleanched in her fists was the drow's eyeball, and the clerics of Shevarash taught her how to preserve it. Her organ collection has simply continued to expand because of this. Her parents started to grow suspicious when their once loud daughter was becoming more secretive as the days passed. They began to notice her sneaking out, and at one point even grounded her at home. This caused Ilytherra to decide that she truly needed to leave home if she was ever going to make a difference in life. She took what little gold she had on her and fled through the window. It was unknown to her that little Syndra Silverbow was watching. It was unknown to her that Syndra decided to follow her into the underdark. When Ilytherra finally realized what happened, it was too late. Ilytherra brought Syndra home under the pretence that nothing happened. Her family doesn't understand what was wrong with Syndra, and decided to brand her as a little kooky elf. Packing up the rest of her belongings and a month's worth of gold, Ilytherra left home for good. She told her parents she couldn't grow in the enclave and after hours of arguing they finally understood. She went and saught the defenders and fought with them for some time. Their numbers started dwindling as more and more lives were taken by the drow. Although they spent years in the underdark mapping out territories and killing drow, it didn't seem to stop. Ilytherra was turning into a shell of her former self. When the last Defender was killed in a tiring battle, Ilytherra found herself helpless. She then woke up in wood elf territory in Escalant and has always been unsure of how she ended up there. Her clothes were still on her back and none of her items were missing. Ilytherra has credited this event to her deity. After some time, she would find herself with a group of adventurers who had their own agenda in mind. Although extremely hesitant with other races, she would soon realize they weren't all that bad especially since they had a bunch of other elves with them. Ilytherra however, would find a close friendship with a sleezy human bard named Alejandro. Starting Adventures Ilytherra's descent into adventuring involved her spending less time seeking vengeance for the drow and more time collecting organs. Ilytherra's obsessive behaviour heavily contributed to her collection. Because of this, she was able to take Rudolf's nose which she considers one of her favorites in her collection. Ilytherra was a lot more reckless and distrustful of the members of her party. She originally did not trust Alejandro, for example, because he chose to date an Aboleth. Ilytherra soon became more open to the couple however, seeing as she could use Lilith as an avenue to destroy the drow. Ilytherra soon grew bored of the lifestyle and decided to settle down and work for an apothecary. She was later kicked out when they realized she was using it as a front to collect organs. Beer Scammers of Saerloon After getting kicked out of the apothecary, Ilytherra joined Alejandro in his travel up north. It was here where she realized how much she missed the lifestyle. It was in Barovia where Ilytherra sold her soul to the Avatar of Death himself in exchange for the exile of all Drow souls. In addition however, when she dies, she gets to torture the drow for all eternity. She also developed a grudge against the Vistani because they took her gold. Afterwards, they travelled back to the South to meet up with their old members. The party soon fell back into their old ways and scammed the people of Saerloon with beer. It was also here where Ilytherra would gamble with her life, only to come out victorious with a rare item and a castle. Once they cleared the castle of pests, Ilytherra would then enslave Snaga. Shortly after that, she would marry the rich Aeric "The One-Eyed". She would originally find it hard to pretend that she loved him, however it grew easier. He would give her a boat for her wedding gift and it would be named after her. She would accompany the party to help free the banished aboleths. Because of this, she would be one of the many people to first witness the return of the Blood Queen. resurrecting the lifeless Ilytherra.]] Upon venturing into a fallen city with her party they would soon find themselves in the clutches of three liches. While trying to help her party flee, one of the liches would use power word kill, instantly bringing her death. Once the rest of them escaped, Aletheia would attempt to revive Ilytherra. However, due to her racist nature, Ilytherra would rather be dead than be reincarnated into something else. Her party would then travel back to Saerloon in order to find a powerful cleric to revive their friend. Along the way, however, the party meets the unicorn Hyacinthe, who with a powerful gem resurrects Ilytherra. With the gem inside of her, it makes her lean towards goodness. Hyacinthe has also become her familiar. Personality The person Ilytherra loves most is herself and she will do anything to further her agenda even if it means destroying whatever is in her way. It is unknown whether she truly cares about anyone, though it is hinted that she's developed a soft spot for the sapients she adventures with. To other people, Ilytherra seems apathetic and it is quite clear that she is extremely spontaneous and at the same time, extremely bored. Noted by her high initiative, Ilytherra is one of the more daring members of her party and will often assert herself into situations she was never welcome to in the first place. She's motivated by her own pleasure and seeks to gain power over everyone else. She believes that leadership is her natural right and everyone else is beneath her. Although she is a Sun Elf, Ilytherra likes to engage in conversation with anyone she deems as worthy. Due to her adventuring, she is more tolerant of other races than the common Sun Elf. However, besides hating the drow, she also hates anyone who is Vistani because of her experiences with them. She is a known racist amongst her peers and will often be found making discriminatory comments about the people around her. Ilytherra is known to have a dark sense of humor and laughs when her enemies are in pain. She is known to corporally punish those who annoy her and is often seen slapping Snaga. She will even go to the extent of hitting the people in her party who don't behave according to her will. Ilytherra uses violence along with her appearance to get what she wants. Because of her ressurection and the Unicorn Hyacinthe's influence, Ilytherra's conscience has become stronger and she is now more compelled to act kindly. Appearance Ilytherra is known to be tall and very beautiful, as Alejandro once noted that part of the reason why they hang out is because she's also "hot". She's characterized by her glowing bronze skin, bright silver eyes, and long wavy blonde hair. Being a Sun Elf plays its role in her beauty, as elves are known to be one of the most beautiful races. Her presence commands the room, and when eyes aren't on Alejandro, they're probably on her. Ilytherra wears red scale-mail armor fashioned in a way most people think she's a worshipper of Sune and ties her long blonde hair up. Besides this, Ilytherra also owns a plethora of fancy dresses that she wears on different occassions. She is known to flaunt her signet ring, and as of recently, her ostentatious wedding ring. Because of the gem that allowed her to be ressurected, Ilytherra has a faint violet glow in her chest. Her eyes have also shifted to a more lilac hue. Relationships Ilytherra-Aeric Relationship It should be noted that when Ilytherra married Aeric "The One-Eyed" Elenvir, she was doing so with the full intention of divorcing him later on and taking half of whatever he owned. She slipped a love potion into his drink and seduced him into drinking it. She even convinced him to marry her within the hour of its effects. However, after taking a look at his properties and possessions (which included an island appropriately named after her), Ilytherra decided that it was better to kill him later on so that she gets all his properties. It is clear to most people however that Ilytherra married for money and not love. She finds herself disgusted laying in bed with a man who's half human. Lucky for her, elves traditionally spend time away from their partners in order to mold the love. She, however, stays away from her partner because he repels her. It is not the other way around, however, and Aeric is quite captivated by his wife. He seems extremely submissive when he's around her and does as he's told. Ilytherra-Alejandro Relationship When Ilytherra first met Alejandro, she didn't expect to be so fond of him. She found him repulsive as he was just as spontaneous and self-centered as she was. However, the more time they spent together the more fond Ilytherra was of him. Their friendship is one of the few honest things she has in her life as they truly understand each other and know that the reasons why they choose to stick together. Alejandro is one of the few people Ilytherra is truly loyal to. Ilytherra is even the godmother of his children and plans to use them to kill the drow. Ilytherra-Shevarash Relationship Besides herself, Shevarash is Ilytherra's only love and the true object of her desires. She will do anything for him and her deity knows this. She's sold her soul to accomplish one of his tasks and she does anything in her power to get his attention. Ilytherra believes that there is no one else worthy of her body besides Shevarash and she keeps a chastity pact for her deity, though he probably could care less. Ilytherra-Snaga Relationship Snaga the Slave was probably named something else before Ilytherra baptized him with the derogatory name, but she could care less. Being a drow slave, Ilytherra is often seen making him do unecessary chores and berrating him for doing satisfactory work. Snaga isn't known to complain, however, and simply lets Ilytherra do as she pleases knowing she won't actually let him die...yet. Ilytherra-Styro Relationship The relationship between Ilytherra and Styro can be confused for a mother and a young child though Ilytherra sees Styro as more of a pet than a baby. She keeps him with her lugged inside one of her Bag of Holdings. She plans to use Styro as a weapon to destroy the drow. Allies Aeon Shadowsnow There really isn't much Ilytherra can say about her acquaintance other than he's probably the strongest fighter in the group. She respects him and would not want to get into a 1v1 battle with him. She doesn't entirely hold him to the highest of opinions since he's a wood-elf and she secretly thinks he's barbaric. Dragunov the Dragonborn Ilytherra believes that his parents either lack originality or dragonborns are just strange. She admires his strength and believes Dragunov will be useful when the time to slay all drow comes. Aletheia Siannodel Ilytherra doesn't really have an opinion on Aletheia. Kahjeet Ilytherra has yet to form an opinion on Kahjeet. Nysbith Ilytherra thinks Nysbith's screaming is annoying. Umbra Despite Umbra also being a moon-elf, Ilytherra is amused by his whimsical schemes and is impressed by his persuasiveness. Unlike other the other members of her party, Ilytherra considers him to be a friend. Acquaintances Mircalla Hickman If there was one word to summarize Ilytherra's opinion on Mircalla, it would be the word sketchy. Although the vampire left her a beautiful dress as a gift, Mircalla distributing information on their hideouts and possibly threatening the lives of her godchildren make Ilytherra distrust her more. Enemies The Drow Although Ilytherra is pretty racist, it is no secret that out of all the races she hates the drow the most. She thinks they're disgusting, repulsive, and evil and won't listen to reason if anyone tells her otherwise. She believes that the entire race must burn in hell and won't stop till they're all dead. She's even sold her soul to make sure the dead drow suffer. Madame Eva Ilytherra's never felt the weight of her actions until Madame Eva took her gold from her. Although it wasn't much, she now thinks the vistani are slimy, greedy creatures. As an extension to hating Madame Eva, Ilytherra now hates the entire Vistani race. Notable Possessions Castle Silverbow SS Ilytherra Snaga Various Magical Items * Tiara of Sunlight * +1 Longbow * +1 Shield * Castle Key * Dust of Sneezing and Choking * Cloak of the Manta Ray * Arrow of Devil Slaying * Circlet of Blasting * Sending Stone * Spider Plushie * Bag of Holding Items of Status * Signet Ring * Wedding Ring Organizations * Ilytherra is a rank 2 member of the Order of the Gauntlet * Due to her marriage to Aeric "The One-Eyed" Elenvir, she is also associated with the merchant guilt the Bronze Hatchets * Being a noble, Ilytherra was born into the House Silefcû. Trivia * Ilytherra has sold her soul to the avatar of death in exchange for the banishment of the Drow to Barovia when they die. Because of this Ilytherra is touched by the mists. * Ilytherra's Elven zodiac sign is Zolache, the Manticore. * She is obsessed with organs and is fond of collecting them. Instead of constantly lugging organs with her, she has decorated Castle Silverbow with the organs of her enemies. * Her most prized organ possession is Rudolf's Nose. * Ilytherra occasionally engages in smoking stoneweed. * Ilytherra's favorite drink is clarry. * Ilytherra is proficient with using playing cards and has even won a rare item as well as a castle through gambling her life in "A Deck of Many things". * She speaks four languages namely Common, Sylvan, Elvish, and Undercommon. Elvish is her mother tongue and the language she thinks in. Because of this, she speaks with a slight accent. Quotes * "Excuse me, but have you ever heard of natural selection? * "I just got married!" * "I'm not a whore, I'm a noble." * "Can we really trust a guy with a weird fetish?" * "Your happiness depends on my paycheck." * "I believe that servants should not be seen or heard." * To Aeric, "Be useful for once...and not with your wallet!" * To Aeric on their wedding day, "Also, I'm not racist." Wardrobe Ilytherra has a wardrobe full of fine clothes though she can usually be seen in her scalemail armor. Ilytherra is usually seen wearing red, though she does appear in many other colors. Ilytherra Scalemail Armor.png Ilthytherra Drow Dress from Mircalla.jpg Ilytherra Order of the Gauntlet.jpg Ilyherra Red Dress.jpg Ilytherra Wedding Dress.jpg Gallery Ilytherra Portrait.png Ilytherra_Silverbow.png Young Lyth.png Category:Characters Category:Main Character